


Hello Kitty

by Axcidii161



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (but not really), Actually no they're all horny, Again.. I'm sorry, And need their kitten, Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Domestic with porn, Dometicish Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Hello Kitty - Freeform, I don't know why i'm still tagging stuff, I just realized I didn't tag fluff in here at all, I'm Sorry, JJ and Otabek are horny, Just add cat ears and it's all better, Like literally channeling her hello kitty song, M/M, Multi, Oh and Yuri is aged up so this is totally legal, Shameless Smut, So you know where this is going, This all started with an innocent cosplay shoot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wow I've just been explaining my sins instead of describing this fic, Yurio is angsty, and ended with the world's preferred OT3, but yall there's hella fluff, buzzfeed Canadian jokes, forgive me my sins, help me, just damn, not really - Freeform, so much you'll get a damn cavity, there's a loving relationship between the three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axcidii161/pseuds/Axcidii161
Summary: Having recently retired from their ice skating careers, it's left JJ and Otabek with a lot of free time that they're not quite sure how to spend. So during the times that Yuri has practice and they don't have someone to coach, the two have taken to lazy day rendezvous and checking out St. Petersburg's nightlife. On one night in particular though, Yuri learns that his morning practice has been cancelled, which he takes as the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time with his two favorite boys.--OR--Thing 1 and Thing 2 go out and come home to their cat in the hat wanting to fuck them senseless into the night.





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my love for these three started out very innocent and has now imploded. 
> 
> And there's not enough fics of these three equally happily together so I thought I'd support the cause. 
> 
> Like Y'all I'm sorry this was legit inspired by a cosplay shoot I did with my friends that is now an OT3 that controls our life. LOL Peace and blessings you guys cause I can't even!!!!!! :)
> 
> *OH SIDE NOTE!! The POV in this is mainly JJ's but it changes some throughout the story so... yea! (Cause I can't write proper English)

JJ couldn't help but smile as Otabek let out a small chuckle. The moments where he smiled or laughed were so rare and it gave JJ a sense of pride that he was able to get such a reaction out of the man. Especially considering how the two had started out. 

In the beginning, it was just Otabek and Yuri. And although JJ had been harboring the biggest crush on Yuri, he wasn't a part of their relationship. But by the grace of whatever ice skating gods may exist, Yuri eventually came around and with a very hesitant stamp of approval from Otabek, JJ became a part of their lives and Yuri's second boyfriend. 

However, Otabek made it crystal clear he accepted him exclusively for Yuri because that's initially where the relationship stopped. Otabek didn't have a problem showing his disdain for JJ on a daily basis. When Yuri wasn't around, Otabek kept his distance. He barely spoke to JJ and it took an arm and a leg to plan anything together with Otabek for Yuri.

But while he didn't show it, JJ was actually quite upset about it. He didn't feel as strongly for Otabek as he did for Yuri, but he'd wanted to at least give it a shot. Back when they were younger and trained together in Canada, they had become pretty good friends— or at least in JJ's opinion they had. He taught Otabek how to land his quad Salchow for goodness sake. So he couldn't understand what had changed and why they couldn't at least try to become lovers.

A year ago though, Otabek finally confessed what was going on. For all his stoicness, he revealed to JJ that he was actually afraid. He was determined, but he was quiet and a loner, which were two things that JJ definitely wasn't. So he was scared that JJ's personality would drive Yuri away from him and that he'd lose both his lover and childhood friend. But JJ assured him that that would never happen; he wanted them both so no one was going anywhere. After that, things smoothed out rather quickly and after the two retired a few months ago, the love they had for each other had only grown as they spent more time with each and got to know each other better when Yuri had practice. 

"Got anymore?" Otabek asked, snapping JJ from his thoughts. 

JJ offered his lover a wide grin, shaking his head vigorously. 

"Oh I have tons! How about this one? So a guy comes in for an annual check up with his Canadian doctor. What does the doctor do first?"

Otabek smiled as he placed one of his hands in his coat pocket. "What?"

"He body checks him! Get it?" 

Otabek laughed as he took hold of JJ's hand with his free one. 

"Yea that's a pretty good one! People tend to get a kick out of that one." 

Otabek smiled and placed a chaste kiss to JJ's cheek. "Yea I like that one. But you know..." Otabek came to a halt, stopping JJ in his tracks. The Canadian studied Otabek as his expression suddenly grew a little bit darker. "After that little show you were putting on at the club earlier, I wouldn't mind body checking you myself."

In an instant, Otabek changed their positions; he took both of JJ's hands and placed them above his head, pushing him up against the wall of their apartment building as he did so. Luckily, it was 2 am and the streets were clear. Otherwise this would've gotten really awkward with the neighbors real quick.

But JJ's worries began to ease as Otabek started peppering his neck with kisses. However, they resurfaced when the chill of the night air hit his face. 

"Bek, don't you want to get inside first? It's cold." JJ asked, trying ever so hard to suppress a moan.

Otabek looked up at him and shook his head. "Not yet." JJ gasped as Otabek proceeded on, licking his ear and biting its lobe. "Let's take our time, our little kitten has practice in the morning so we'll have to be quiet if we go up. Plus you're a Canadian ice skater, this should be nothing to you." 

JJ tried his hardest to nod in agreement but he could feel himself starting to unravel and he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep up normal human responses. He could already feel his dick getting hard in his jeans, just fucking begging to be taken out. 

"Ah, Bek! Mmm, wait. At least let me-"

Otabek denied JJ the the chance to talk as the Kazakhstanian crashed his lips against his. But JJ kissed back hungrily. He'd been deprived of such passion lately since he'd been so caught up with choreographing his students' short programs for the Russian Figure Skating Championships. So he was pretty needy at the moment. 

Begging for entrance, JJ pushed at Otabek's teeth with his tongue. He granted it instantly, giving JJ the opportunity to explore the sweet crevice of his mouth. He moaned into his lover's mouth as he tasted bourbon and maraschino on his tongue. And somehow that must've been enough to turn Otabek on, as JJ felt his hardness growing against his own erection. 

The two carried on this way a little while longer until they could barely breathe. And when they broke apart, they were both desperate for air. 

JJ recovered first and spoke, trying to make sense of the situation and how they needed to move their escapades somewhere warmer. But Otabek placed a finger to his mouth, silencing him.

"Mmm you talk too much sometimes _sakharok_ ," Otabek spoke, sending a shiver down JJ's spine. "But you're right, it's a little too cold out here to get naked yea? Let's move this inside." 

The Canadian whimpered as Otabek placed a leg between his, pressing it up against his erection. "It'll get that ice box skin of yours burning quicker," he whispered. 

* * *

As if the little make out sesh the two had engaged in outside wasn't bad enough, the trek to their apartment door was worse. It'd taken all the willpower JJ could muster not to fuck Otabek on the floor of the elevator and it took nerves of steel not to pull him into the utility closet and have his way with him en route to their apartment door. 

But somehow he'd managed— barely managed really. 

"Okay  _sakharok,_ remember, Yura's sleep so we need to keep the _noise_ to a minimum."

JJ nodded, but internally he knew that neither of them were capable of keeping quiet mid fuck. So he figured he'd just take the lecture their little kitten was bound to give them in the morning about waking him up. But as Otabek open the door, it became very apparent that neither of them would be getting that lecture.

The two stopped in the door way, surprised by the sight in front of them. 

Across from them, Yuri laid on the floor with nothing but a black laced thong on and some cat ears. As the two walked in, Yuri sat up and began to crawl towards them. 

"Uh, Kitten? What are you doing?" JJ asked, feeling a rush of heat go south in his body. 

"Mm yea  _kotyenok,_ not that we're complaining but don't you have practice at 5? It's already 2 am," Otabek chimed in. 

JJ felt his dick go hard as Yuri offered them both a mischievous smile. 

"I appreciate the concern boys but it's unnecessary," Yuri spoke as he stopped in front of the two. He propped himself up on his knees, straddling the floor. "Practice has been cancelled for tomorrow."

JJ watched as Yuri slid from the floor up against Otabek's body. 

"And that means that I have plans for you." The Russian placed a kiss to Otabek's lips before turning to JJ and doing the same. "And you." 

JJ and Otabek exchanged a look of pure lust as they allowed Yuri to take their hands and lead them to their bedroom. 

Once they'd reached the bedroom, Yuri opened the door revealing the cutest scene that JJ and Otabek had ever seen from their angsty Russian lover. He'd covered the floor with rose petals and lit candles that lined the sides of the bed. 

"Whoa Yura, did you do all this?" Otabek asked.

Yuri smiled and nodded his head. "Yea, I figured you two idiots deserved to be spoiled for a chance." 

JJ cupped Yuri's cheek and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Aw Kitten, it's so nice. Thank you." 

Yuri snickered and licked at one of the fingers JJ had placed to his cheek. 

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not done with you."

Once again, the two allowed the Russian to guide them, this time by grabbing their shirts. He threw them down towards the bed, making sure to do it gently so they wouldn't trip and knock over the candles. The action reminded JJ that their little kitten was equally as strong as he was angsty. 

"Let's set the mood. Hm?" Yuri spoke. The Russian came forward, pressing the play button on the iHome sitting on the nightstand; Avril Lavigne's  _Hello Kitty_  began to play. 

In response, JJ propped his self up on his elbows and turned to Otabek.

"He would wouldn't he?" Otabek snickered at JJ's response. 

"And now to get you out of those clothes. Yea? I think so," The Russian cut in.

Yuri lowered himself down onto the bed, taking his time crawling up to his lovers. He started with Otabek, biting at his shirt and yanking it over his head. He then turned over towards JJ and pushed him down onto the pillows. "Mm what was that you were saying Leroy? I would? Damn straight I would." 

JJ groaned as Yuri palmed his growing erection. He wasn't sure what was hotter, Yuri's seductive voice or the way he looked. 

Seeing the Canadian's pleasure, Yuri moved up and straddled him, grinding on him slow enough to get a moan out of him but not enough to push him over the edge. 

"Fuck Yura," Otabek breathed crawling over and biting Yuri's neck. 

"Mmm, you want some too?" Yuri asked.

The Russian moved his hand behind him, sliding it down Otabek's bare chest. He placed it over the bulge in his pants and squeezed, causing the Kazakhstanian to moan. 

"Mmm, you're such a pretty little kitty. I wonder if that mouth can match." 

Yuri snickered at Otabek's comment and pushed him back down onto the bed. He looked back at him. "You want to find out?"

Yuri got off of JJ and helped his two lovers out of the rest of the their clothing, throwing everything to the floor without as much as a care about what belonged to who. 

Once he'd rid himself of the little clothing he had, Yuri crawled over to Otabek and placed a hand over his dick. He pumped it slowly, causing his lover to moan. The Russian then turned to JJ, offering him a mischievous grin as he stroked his own member. "Leroy stop being selfish, get over here and fuck me," he commanded. 

JJ returned Yuri's command with a lust-filled grin of his own.

"Mmm Otabek, it seems our little kitten has gotten bolder. Think it's time to put him in his place," JJ teased.

The Canadian crawled over to Yuri and slapped him clean across the ass before settling behind him. The action made Yuri yelp and left a beautiful red mark across his cheeks that JJ admired.

"Spread your ass for me kitten." 

Yuri followed obediently, kneeling down and exposing his perfect little pink asshole. JJ hummed his approval as he commanded Yuri to suck Otabek's dick. In response, the Russian wasted no time taking Otabek's full length into his mouth, falling into a rhythm of fucking Otabek's dick with his mouth. 

"Yea, that's a good kitten, how's his dick taste?" JJ planted another slap to Yuri's ass before leaning down and licking the rim of Yuri's hole with his tongue. He felt his dick harden more as his Russian lover moaned and pulled away. 

"Oh kitten does that feel good?" The Canadian asked.

JJ leaned over to the other night stand, pulling a tube with lubricant from the top drawer. He took off the top, squirting some over his hand. 

"Jean?" Otabek whined. 

JJ looked over to Otabek lovingly. "What's wrong baby?" He cooed. 

"Fuck Yura, so we can cum t...together. Nyaa..please. I can't hold it for much longer."

JJ chuckled darkly and leaned over pressing a kiss to Otabek's forhead. "Don't worry mon beau, I won't let you cum alone." 

The Canadian bit his lip as he pulled Yuri back by his hair.

"Kitten, you call me greedy but what is this? Slow it down so we can cum together." 

With that, JJ stroked his dick, coating it with the lube. When he was satisfied with the amount, he took his hand and inserted a finger into Yuri. It caused the Russian to moan, which made JJ want to just plow into his pretty little pink asshole. But he knew he had to prepare him. His little kitten had done such a beautiful job making the bedroom so pretty and romantic, he didn't want to hurt him. He never would. 

So he began to fuck his ass with his index finger till he heard Yuri moan on Otabek's dick. 

When he did, JJ stopped and took a moment to look up over Yuri at Otabek. "You think he can take two Bek?" Otabek opened his mouth to answer but it never came. JJ placed his other hand to his own dick and began to pump it as Otabek arched his back and let out a heady moan. 

"Fuck, I take that as a yes."

JJ increased the speed he stroked himself with as he placed another finger in Yuri. After a few moments, the Russian seemed to adjust, moving himself so his ass was sliding further back onto JJ's fingers. 

"Mmm you want it kitten don't you?" Yuri pulled himself off of Otabek's dick and looked back at him. 

"Fuck me you little Canadian shit before I fucking take you myself," Yuri commanded. 

"As you wish little kitten." 

JJ pushed Yuri back onto Otabek's dick, the action making the Russian gag. But he took it well though and continued on, picking back up the pace that he was sucking the Kazakhstanian's dick with. The sight was of course enough to get JJ going as he lined up his dick with Yuri's ass. 

Slowly, he pushed in, making sure to give Yuri time to adjust to his size. And once he was sure Yuri was adjusted and comfortable enough, he began to move; slow at first but gradually picking up his speed. 

" _Sakharok_ mmm..nn. Fuck. Ah..I'm..I-"

JJ pushed Yuri down as he leaned over him and placed his lips to Otabek. He increased his speed in Yuri as he and Otabek's tongues played a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Then to increase his lover's pleasure, he placed one of his hands upon Otabek's chest, pinching one of his nipples. Instantly Otabek broke the kiss as he let out another moan and scrunched up the bed sheets in his hands.

"Fuuuck, baby you look so nice like that. Don't you think so kitten? Doesn't our Bek look so good like that?"

Slowly, JJ retreated his hand from Otabek's chest, moving it to pump Yuri's dick. 

He felt the Russian began to shake below him, knowing he was close. So he increased his speed, pounding into Yuri faster and rougher. It wasn't to soon before JJ could feel himself about to come undone. But he tried to hold out a little bit longer, watching Otabek to see if he was close. 

One look at the Kazakhstanian revealed he was so damn close, which made JJ all the more turned on. 

"Mmm you're so close, cum for me mon beau," JJ groaned, which was all Otabek needed to find his release. 

He came with a gasp, arching his back and pumping his seed right down Yuri's throat. He took it all as he came right after with JJ pounding him right in his sweet spot; his cum soaked the sheets and Otabek's legs. JJ's released followed right after. He rode out as much of his orgasm in Yuri as he could, but JJ's mind was quickly filled with a haze that had the room spinning. He pulled out of his Russian lover, falling down next to Otabek. 

The three stayed like that for a moment, limbs sprawled everywhere as they tried to catch their breath and wait for the room to stop spinning. 

When Yuri had finally recovered, he slid off of Otabek's stomach, falling between him and JJ. 

"You okay Kitten?" JJ asked in between breaths. Yuri smiled and nodded. 

"Yea, I'm fine," He answered leaning over and kissing JJ deeply. 

As he did, JJ reached over Yuri and tugged Otabek's arm. The Kazakhstanian moved closer and JJ planted a kiss to his forehead. 

"God I love you two so much." The Canadian moved closer to his lovers, placing his arm over Yuri and onto Otabek's shoulder.  

"We love you too you idiot. Even if you can't speak Russian to save your damn life," Yuri answered, eliciting a chuckle from JJ. 

"Yes, we love you too s _akharok._ And Yura, don't be like that. His French makes up for it." Yuri grumbled something under his breath in Russian and Otabek smiled seductively at JJ. The Canadian raised a brow and sat up. 

"What did he say Bek?"

Yuri moved so that JJ was now in between his two lovers. The Russian ran a soothing hand down the length of JJ's back to his ass. 

Otabek came closer, placing a hand around JJ's dick. "He said that since he doesn't have practice this morning, there's more than enough time for us to work on your Russian now." 

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY GUUYYSSS! So I hope you liked it! If you don't like the ship, that's fine but it's just I'm really deep into this hole and I will never come out so I had to satisfy my own trash of self :) 
> 
> OH and WOOORRDDSSSS.  
> So don't quote me on these words. I looked them up on Google but I'm not a language expert. The only languages I speak are English and some Spanish so if one of these words is wrong, please correct me cause ya girl don't know >.<
> 
> mon beau- My beautiful one in French  
> sakharok- Sweetie/ My Sweet in Russian  
> kotyenok- Kitten/ Tomcat in Russian


End file.
